


Do you still love him ?

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Do you ever stop loving someone even after the love runs out ?





	Do you still love him ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope you guys enjoy it !!

Haruki can hear the shuffling sound of Akihiko trying to get out of the bed, though as quietly as Akihiko tried to be, Haruki was simply having a rough time sleeping. Things are going okay, Haruki have nothing to complain about, how the first thing Akihiko did whenever he wakes up is to kiss him on his lips, and although it was only a peck, it cause Haruki to blush to no end. How they both shift roles in doing the house chores, how Akihiko just eat anything he cooks with a triumph smile on his face, or how they’d took their bath together and took their sweet time to rub their body, taking their time whenever Akihiko prep him before they become one.

But little bits here and there, a few mistakes, the wrong name calling, the mix match of habits, the way Akihiko deals with stuff is still the same. The first time, the first pebble being thrown into the sea. Akihiko had woken up earlier than usual, Haruki is still snuggling close to his body, his head laying on Akihiko’s arm as Haruki scrunch his nose perhaps having some kind of bad dreams, Akihiko holding his laugh, just continue to stare at Haruki’s sleeping face with a small , delicate smile on his face. 

A memory pass by, how Ugetsu would hug his back and kiss his neck before nuzzling his face to find his favourite snuggling position. And without him realising it, he had spoken it a little too loud, a little too unconscious of his surroundings. 

“Have you been sleeping well ?”

Tugging Haruki’s hair behind, Akihiko stares at the face of the guy he has fallen for, how the colour of his hair is the opposite of Ugetsu. Akihiko knew better than to compare Haruki with Ugetsu. It’s not like there is a need to do so when he had loved Ugetsu in a different time, and now what should matter most is how he can prove, how he can be a better guy for Haruki. But , do you ever stop loving someone even after the love had run out ?

————

Sitting down besides Akihiko as they hold their hands, eyes on the television as some movie are being aired on , Haruki’s head is on Akihiko’s shoulder. Sitting as close as they can be, marvelling at the existence of one another before Haruki realises Akihiko has a different scent than usual . Akihiko simply shrugged and said it’s nothing Haruki should be conscious about, he just changed the brand of cigarettes he’s smoking. Placing his head on top of Haruki’s, Akihiko tighten his hold on Haruki’s fingers. But more than once had Haruki seen Akihiko smoking the old brand of his when he’s on the balcony, perhaps remembering, perhaps thinking, perhaps missing a certain someone that Haruki never dared to ask. 

“I hope the room isn’t in a bunch of mess.”

Akihiko simply shakes his head in astonishment how keen and diligent Haruki is to keep their place in order, how he will sulk whenever Akihiko simply throw his dirty clothes and not placed it into the basket, or how Haruki never forgets to tidy up their bed every morning. Hugging Haruki from the back, Akihiko swags their bodies together as he gives compliments , nibbling Haruki’s ear as sweet melody of laughter fills the room.

————

Brewing a cup of coffee for himself, Akihiko hums the new melody Uenoyama had made for Mafuyu. He chuckles as he remembered how flustered Uenoyama had look as Mafuyu said the lyrics will be about Uenoyama this time. Asking the question like it’s a perfectly normal occurrence, 

“Ugetsu, do you want one ?”

Too fast, too certain, too unconscious, Haruki just looks down at his hands as a pain expression cross Akihiko’s face. Dropping the mug he had held in his hand, the glass broke into multiple broken pieces. Running as fast, calming the storm he had cause , Akihiko is on his knees. Looking down at the floor, words of apology goes on and on like a broken record. Haruki just stare at the mug that had broke, staring at the mucky floor. Silence , soft sobbing on the verge of escaping, silent tremor on the verge of erupting, a certain pain engulfing the air. 

Going out of the bath before him, Akihiko stares at Haruki’s back as Haruki washes his face, Akihiko can feel his heart aching as he looks at the length of Haruki’s hair as it’s a remembrance of how hideous, how frightening, how self-loathing Akihiko can be. Taking small footsteps to get close to Haruki, Akihiko touches his hair slightly, before he grabs it and took a sniff at the hair of his lover. Haruki blushes as Akihiko apologised and said although Haruki looks as extremely striking as he is now, Akihiko prefer it longer. 

“You’re beautiful, Haruki.” 

————

Haruki is staring at Akihiko’s back as Akihiko plays the violin, a sweet yet sad melody fills the room. Haruki can’t help but wonder why does Akihiko still practices on his violin , and how did he even starts to play one. And the thoughts of Akihiko playing it because of a certain someone always seem to linger on Haruki’s mind. The sound turns sadder and sadder by the minute, Haruki couldn’t see the expression Akihiko’s making, Haruki doesn’t know why he’s feeling like he’s drowning, why he feels something is trapping Akihiko in the ocean and no matter how much Haruki tries to get him out of it, the current is too strong, the air feels suffocating, Haruki needs to get it out of his system.

“Do you regret it ?”

The music stops, slowly turning his back towards Haruki, Akihiko looks at him with the expression, the very expression he had shown him that night, the call of help of Akihiko for Haruki to save him. Staring at each other, tremor shown clearly in both of their eyes, smiling just a bit, his hands slowly starts to clench into a fist, his heartbeat rising to the point the sound of it fill his eardrums, slowly, slowly, Haruki opens his mouth and say

“Do you still love him?”


End file.
